Remembering September
by o0Winter0o
Summary: Getting drunk and shagging your best friend on her sixteenth birthday is one lesson Will Turner will never forget. Getting pregnant with your best friend's child and lying who the father is is one lesson Elizabeth Swann will not forget either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just the original characters.

_Remembering September _

_Chapter 1- Elizabeth's POV_

"Elizabeth? Are you awake?" My father knocks on my bedroom door.

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. The Caribbean sunrise fills up my bedroom. Squinting, I yawn and then say, "Come in."

I hear the door squeak open, and my father comes in, powdered wig and all. He holds a wrapped box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday!" he chirps, embracing me and kissing my forehead. "I hardly dare to believe it, you're sixteen already!"

My mother died of cancer when I was still just a babe, so it was always me and father, father and me. He hands me the box. I just stare at it for a few moments before looking back up at him.

"What's this?" I ask. Father laughs.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's your birthday present!" he chuckles. "Open it!"

I look down at it again. Opening the lid, I see a necklace; a necklace made out of silver, decorated with diamonds and sapphires. My eyes widen with astonishment.

"Oh Father, you didn't have to give me this!" I look back up at him. The deep blue sapphires sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

"I thought you would look quite flattering in them, with your dress for tonight," Father just smiles as he takes the necklace out of the box and begins to fasten it around my neck.

I yawn again. "Tonight?"

"Your sixteenth birthday celebration." Father puts his hands on my shoulders and walks me over to the mirror. "See? Doesn't that look pretty?"

The necklace weighs heavily around my neck, the jewels looking similar to clear, pure rain falling into the blue ocean. I finger at it and bite my lower lip. Just then, one of the butlers enter the room.

"Miss Swann has a visitor," he announces. I turn to Father.

"Elizabeth you stay here. You are still dressed in your nightgown," he says. "I'll go see who is at the door."

"Please, Father!" I plead. "Just give me a few moments, I shall be dressed by then..."

Father breathes heavily through his nose. "Alright, then, Elizabeth," he says, "but don't take very long."

I nod as he leaves. Hastily, I undress from my nightgown and slip into a ivory colored dress. I brush my hair and pull it back into a messy bun. Taking the necklace off, I set it on my dresser and hurry down the stairs.

The person who had come to visit me was Will Turner, an childhood friend of mine. I remember fondly, we would used to go into alleyways and feed stray dogs and play pirates with the other children of Port Royal along the seashore. But that was a long time ago. Now, Will and I have grown; he had sprouted in height, his shoulders more board, and his voice deepened into a soothing, silky tone. Not to mention, he had definitely grown into his looks, with loose, wavy chestnut hair, bright brown eyes and tawny skin from being in the Caribbean sun. I held my breath once my eyes lay on him.

He smiles, a perfect straight smile, with no wooden teeth. "Miss Swann, it's lovely to see you again."

"As it is with you. Please, call me Elizabeth," I hurry over to him. His tanned cheeks blush as I do.

"Alright then...Elizabeth," he mumbles.

"So, Will, why have you come to see me?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, just last week, I remembered your sixteenth birthday was today, so I just made this..." he voice trails off as hands me something that he has behind his back. I gasp; it is a rose, made entirely out of metal. Suddenly, before I can control myself, I fling my arms around Will's neck and embrace him. Once I realize this, I pull back, both of our cheeks bright magenta.

"Oh Will... thank you," I timidly take the metal rose from his hands and hold it in mine.

"I–I hope you like it," he mumbles again, looking down.

"Of course Will, I like it very much!" I look up at him again. "Listen...Would you like to attend my birthday celebration tonight?"

Will looks flabbergasted by my offering. "Well, I would like too, but...your father..."

Both of us knew my father detested Will because he was in the lower class. I shake my head.

"Don't worry," I say, making myself talk in a whisper, "I can just sneak away from the party, and we'll have our own little celebration."

Will looks even more dumbstruck. "But won't your father begin to worry about you?"

"Relax," I whisper again, "I'll just tell him I feel unwell and that I'll step outside for a moment to catch my breath."

Will stills looks unsure. "But...But Mr. Brown–"

Mr. Brown was Will's guardian. He spent most of his time drinking than teaching Will how to be a blacksmith. Will was apprenticed to him.

"Don't fret. Mr. Brown will probably be passed out by the time you sneak out." I interrupt him. The insecure look on Will's face melts into a smile.

"Alright, then. But only for a few minutes," he says.

I smile back. "A few minutes then."

"I–I guess I shall be seeing you–?" Will asks.

"Seven-thirty," I answer.

"Then I shall be seeing you at seven-thirty, on the dot," he turns around and begins to walk to the door. His hand on the knob, he suddenly turns back to me.

"Oh, and also, I know where Mr. Brown keeps all of his rum. Shall I bring some?" he asks again.

I know rum was a very vile drink that young ladies should not be drinking, but I can't help but to suppress a smile and a giggle. "Of course. Bring the rum."

"I shall." Will opens the door and turns back to me for one last time. "Good day, Elizabeth."

"Good day to you too, Will," I say softly back as he turns around and walks outside, shutting the door behind him with a sharp _snap. _

A/N: Well? Loved it, or hate it so far? Please leave me a review!!!!


	2. Will's POV

_Chapter 2 _

_Will's POV _

I'm practically bursting with excitement right now. As Elizabeth predicted, Mr. Brown is out cold from drink, and I can manage to sneak out for a few minutes to meet Elizabeth and wish her again a happy birthday.

We've been best friends for–gosh, for four years now, me being a few months older than her–but I never get to see her as much like when we were younger. Lots of things have changed since our time apart, including Elizabeth herself; today, I visited her, and I swear, she now reaches to my shoulder. Her light brown hair got even longer, and all of the freckles in her face faded. I thought I would never say this, but Elizabeth is actually–pretty, in a porcelain-doll kind of way, with long, dark eyelashes and curly hair and such.

I sneak upstairs to wash my hands and my face and get changed out of my smelly, sweated-soaked clothes into my only good suit. The breeches are very tight, the cuffs almost cutting the circulation to the lower part of my legs. Trying hard to not wince, I put on my shoes and sneak back downstairs, skipping the squeaky steps as I do. I check if Mr. Brown is still passed out, then I sneak down into the cellar, where he keeps his rum. I grab two bottles and quietly scamper up back to the shop and out the back door.

Sneaking out felt odd at first. I had never done it before, nor ever again. I felt very frightened; I thought someone would recognize and tattle to Mr. Brown when he's awake. But as time went by, and as I got closer and closer to Elizabeth's house, I realized everyone in the street was as stumbling drunk was he was. I breath a sigh of relief as I squeeze myself in between two carriages parked next to each other, finding the way to the back of Elizabeth's house, and then begin to walk quickly once I find it.

Once in the backyard, I try to keep low, so that no one inside would notice me sneaking around. My eyes swivelling around, I find Elizabeth; she looks gorgeous. She has a navy-blue dress on, with her hair curled and set elaborately on the top of her head. A silver necklace with diamonds and sapphires hangs around her neck. I feel my knees buckle slightly as I try to get her attention.

"Pssst! Elizabeth! It's me, Will!" I wave my arms, the bottles of rum knocking into one another in my one hand. She looks down and smiles.

"Oh Will! You made it!" She rushes down to greet me. I hand her one bottle and she takes it. Pulling the cork out, she takes a swig. She swallows it and makes a face.

"Tasty," she says sarcastically. We both laugh.

"Don't worry, Mr. Brown says you get used to the taste." I look around. "Where are we to go?"

"The docks, of course!" Elizabeth grabs my wrist. "Let's go!"

Going to the docks sounded like a bad idea to me, but Elizabeth almost practically dragged me there, so I have no choice. Elizabeth probably has more guts than any other girl I know. Not to mention, me, sadly.

We hide under one dock and guzzled down rum as we stared into the sinking sun. Soon, we started talking about our silly childhood adventures and nonsense songs we used to sing. We both suddenly broke into a chorus of "A Pirate's Life for Me," and continued to drink rum until Elizabeth sighed.

"Gosh, it's really hot in this dress!" she fans herself with one hand as she undoes the top of her dress, exposing her undergarments to me. I stare at her–at least, I try, but my vision is spinning.

"Elizabeth... I think we're drunk," I point out stupidly. She lets out a high-pitched giggle.

"No, really, we are?" she slurs as she sees that her bottle is empty. She scuffs and throws it aside.

"You know what, Will?" she asks me as she curls up next to me.

I take another mouthful of rum and swallow it. "What, Elizabeth?"

"It's days like these I really love. When it's the end of summer, and the sun sets over the ocean, just like right now," she locks her arms around my free arm, "...and it's warm."

I laugh. "Oh course it's warm, Elizabeth, we live in the Caribbean."

She just shakes her head. "You know what I mean, right?"

I grunt and shrug my shoulders. "Hmm."

"You know, you've been my only true friend, Will," she whispers. "Do you know that?"

I'm a bit shocked of what she has just said. "No–No, I–I didn't."

She looks up at me and gives me a sly smile. "It's true."

I look down at her, trying to see her pretty face, but my vision's too blurry. I take one last gulp of rum, and I finally go numb and do not realize what I am doing. I'm now absolutely wasted.

At first, I'm confused, as I thought all drunks were; my vision comes and goes from me as both of us loiter under the docks, and then, quite suddenly, it comes back again, and now I finally know what I am doing.

Elizabeth's navy colored dress is thrown aside us as she sits on my lap in a most inappropriate position. My hands are biting into her tiny waist as I suck at her neck, longing for her, all the blood rushing down with tension and lust. Once I realize what I'm doing, I pause. _What am I doing? _I think. _Am I going mad, shagging the governor's daughter? _

But then, I hear Elizabeth whisper breathlessly to me, "Will...Will, please...Don't stop...Please don't stop..."

I give in, and my mind goes black.


	3. Elizabeth's POV

_Chapter 3 _

_Elizabeth's POV _

I yawn and roll over to my side. The hot night's air wraps me, feeling like silk. Dazed, I open my eyes, and I gasp in horror.

Will sleeps next to me, his hair and his face covered in sand. His clothes are tossed aside, and he is naked. For a brief moment, I do not realize that I am naked as well, but as soon as I do, I blush with embarrassment. Me, and Will? Having-? That's absurd! I do not remember any of it!

Mumbling under my breath, I quickly put back on my undergarments, my dress and my necklace. Checking if no one was in sight, I quietly scamper from under the dock and begin to find my way back home. My head aches badly, and everything else feels numb. Squinting my eyes, I turn a corner and continue my way back home.

Finally, after what seems like ages, I see the outline of my house, and my pace quickens. Squeezing myself in through the tall iron gates, I hurry to the front door. I grab onto the front doorknob, and (just my luck!) it opens. I slide in and close the door just as Betsy, one of the maids, comes rushing towards me.

"Miss Elizabeth, where have you been?!" she cries, ushering me upstairs to my bedroom. "Your father's sent the whole navy out in town looking for you!"

I sit down on my bed and rub my pounding head. "I don't exactly know," I fib. I know that I'm a terrible liar, but Betsy thankfully doesn't sense that I'm lying. She just continues on, ranting to me, as I try to block her voice.

"...and do you know how much trouble you are going to be in the morning once your father finds out? Miss Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" Betsy turns to face me, but her eyes grow wide, and she suddenly looks shocked. "Oh, Miss Elizabeth!"

"What? What is it?" I look up at Betsy to see her face fully. She points at my shoulders, and I hurry over to the mirror to have a look at what was wrong with them. My eyes widen as well, and I gasp in horror yet again.

Bright purple bite marks had somehow had suddenly appeared on them. I run my hands on them, my lower lip trembling. There was no use coming up with excuses now. I turn back to Betsy, who shakes her head with disbelief at me.

"Miss Elizabeth...You've haven't...You _didn't..." _she breathes. I look down, ashamed, and nod.

"Oh my Lord," Betsy breathes again, and I break into a storm of crying. I bury my face in my hands and stand there, sobbing. I hear Betsy rush over to me, and she gives me a comforting embrace.

"Who–Who was the man?" she asks quietly.

"Will. Will Turner." I manage to choke out. "But p-p-please, Betsy, _please _don't tell anyone about this, especially my father!"

She shushes me and lends me her shoulder to cry on. "I promise, Miss Elizabeth. I promise I won't tell a soul."


	4. Will's POV 2

_Chapter 4 _

_Will's POV _

I do not manage to see Elizabeth for another few weeks. I am working with Mr. Brown at the shop when we hear a knock at the open window. Turning my head, I see her, looking extremely nervous. A shawl is wrapped around her shoulders. I glance at Mr. Brown, who shrugs and motions me away. I hurry over to the window to meet her. Silently, she unfolds the shawl, exposing some light purple spots I recognize as hickeys. My eyes widen, and I remember the night of her sixteenth birthday celebration.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, horrified. Elizabeth shakes her head ruefully as she holds the shawl up to her chest again.

"Don't be. It's all over with now," she mutters, looking down. I can sense her shame, for I begin to regret about the incident as well.

"Would–would you like to come inside and have–?" I begin to ask, but Elizabeth brings up her head so suddenly that I pause. Her eyes are shining with tears.

"No–no, I think I had enough drinks from you, thank you," she replies softly. Seeing her this unhappy makes my feel at bit upset as well. I apologize again.

"If there's anything–_anything _you need to talk about, I'll be here," I offer the only thing I have to her. She smiles.

"Thank you," she whispers. There is something telling me–a awkward feeling–that something is wrong.

"Are you–?" I ask, but my voice fades as I fail to find the right thing to say.

"Are you what?" she asks me, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Are you all right?" I ask. Elizabeth settles down and smiles a bit, but I can tell it is a fake one.

"Fine. Absolutely fine." She then bays me goodbye, but I stop her.

"Elizabeth, I know you're not all right." I say in a whisper so that Mr. Brown does not hear me. "Please tell me. What is ailing you?"

Elizabeth looks very upset now; she bites her plump lower lip, her brown eyes filling with tears yet again.

"Elizabeth...please tell me," I whisper. She inhales deeply through her nose, rousing herself up. Staring me in the eye, she whispers, "Will–I think I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! Also, I'm sorry that all my chapters are so short. I promise to make them longer later on!


	5. Elizabeth's POV 3

_Chapter 5 _

_Elizabeth's POV _

I do not think that I am pregnant at first; sure, my stomach and my bodice hurts, and my body refuses to shed my blood. So? I try to avoid it at first, but it becomes obvious that I may be with child when my favorite foods make me sick, even by their smell. Then, I begin to wake up even morning to find myself rushing to a bucket to vomit into. My head spins, and I have to excrete all the time. I rush to Betsy for help, but she just shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, miss, but it sounds as though you are," she says ruefully.

If tears were enough to make me shed my blood, I would be bleeding a whole river. But, unfortunately, my body does not give in, no matter how much sorrow I am in. I beg Betsy for it not to be true. She promises me that she knows a doctor who could help me. We go there the next day, and our fears are answered; I, Elizabeth Swann, at sixteen years of age, was pregnant.

I rush to Will as soon as Betsy goes off to work again. I cry and blindly bump into people as I make my way. As soon as Will sees me, he drops the mallet he has in his hand and rushes to me. He holds me in his strong arms like he had done under the docks and whispers words of solace to me. Passerby looks onto us, but I do not care. Neither did Will.

Finally, I pull myself together, and we break apart. His dark eyes are shining with concern and alarm. "You are, aren't you?" he whispers, his voice surprisingly steady, though I feel his hands shaking as he holds me still. My lower lip trembles as I hesitate. Then, I bobble my head. "Yes," I said softly. "I am."

A soft gasp escapes Will's lips as his tanned skin turns unnaturally white. He holds me again as fresh tears begin to spill from my eyes. I bury my face into his neck as loud animal sobs fill the air. I do not know what to do but to stand there with Will, scared to face the road of truth that laid before us. Trembling, I wrap my arms around his neck, clinging onto him, as though my life depended on it.

Later on that night, I toss and turn in my bed, no wave of sleepiness flickering across my eyes. Turning to my side again, I see the reflection of candlelight on the floor from outside my door. I hear the quiet shuffle of footsteps and low voices talking in secret. I turn to my other side, were I close my eyes and lay there for almost another forty-five minutes before falling into a fitful sleep.

_Both of our breathing is short, shallow, pained. I sit in Will's lap in such a way that is considered most unladylike. I toss my navy dress aside and let down my hair as Will sticks his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues are like that for a few moments, wrestling with one another, as I undo the ties of my under shift and let it drop off my shoulder, exposing my small, bare breasts. I press them up against his board, muscular chest, digging my nails into his back as I stroke his curly, dark hair. Finally, I throw him to the ground, so it's me on top of him. Undoing the buttons on his brown vest, I move my hips from side to side, pressing the part in between my legs onto his crotch. After about a minute or two, I felt something hard, hot, and lusting for pleasure rising from his rough cotton breeches. It brushes against my feminine pathway, which was when I let out a moan. Through the darkness, I could see Will grinning as he lowers me onto the ground. He takes off the rest of my under shift, so now I am completely nude, him with just his breeches on. Taking his index finger, he finds my throbbing slit, and with gentle force, he pushes his finger into it. _

_All I could do was gasp; I feel all the air knock out of me at the sudden, sharp feeling inside of me. It wasn't painful, as I was told...but it was a very odd feeling. Then, just as quickly as the odd feeling came, it was gone, leaving me throbbing faster and harder and slick between my thighs. Will lifts me up, so that I was in his lap again, and he begins sucking at my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan for him. _

"_Will...Will, please...Don't stop...Please don't stop..." _

_I didn't want to stop; sweat drips down my body as I shiver, longing for him to be with me...longing him to be __**inside **__of me..._

_Oh, I need __**it**__...I need __**him**__...If I don't I'll __**explode, **__I'll __**die, **__right there, in his arms... _

_Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Will lowers me to the ground again. He takes his breeches off, and with shaking hands, he pins me on the ground as his hard incitement tries to find my opening...once...twice... _

_With a final thrust, he is inside of me. _

_Like when he had put his finger into me, it was strange; he then pulls out, and then suddenly goes back in. I let out another moan of pleasure. He pulls out and then back in again; oh Lord...It was no longer odd, nor was it painful for longing...It was __**wonderful. **__I felt finally at bliss with my lust_, _my troubles, my worries. I feel the world turn upside down there, under that dock; war was now love. Night became day. Tears turned into laughter. Sorrow changed to joy. _

_All because of summer love. _

_Gasping, he goes faster and faster. I lay there, waiting, waiting and moaning, waiting for our reaching points...The seconds go by...I could feel them coming...Five...I moan for him again...Four...I begin to ache again...Three...I brace myself...Two...He gives in final thrust...One...I feel his release inside of me at the very split second my sudden release bursts... _

"Elizabeth!"My father's voice breaks into my dream. I open my eyes to find the morning sun welcoming me. Turning to my other side, I see my father sitting on the edge of my bed. His eyes are like ice, cold and sharp.

"Elizabeth, Betsy has told me something about you that I do want to hear happening to little girls like you." His voice is just like his eyes, bitterly cold. "Come downstairs. I shall speak to you about it during breakfast."


End file.
